Our General Clinical Research Center encourages investigators in all departments of Albany Medical College to submit proposals for clinical research. The Clinical Research Center offers 8 hospital beds, including 2 laminar air flow rooms for sterile isolation and a shock and trauma unit. The Center has its own kitchen with a dietitian and dietary aide, an examining room, and laboratory. During the coming year, investigators from the Division of Gastroenterology will continue their study on the effects of medium chain triglycerides and the elemental diet on intestinal function in patients with short bowel syndrome. The Department of Medicine will do research to determine whether Lactulose can be used effectively in the treatment of chronic portal-systemic encephalopathy resulting from cirrhosis. While adult and pediatric patients with immune deficiencies are cared for in the protected environment of the Laminar Air Flow Rooms, studies will be carried out to determine the genetic and biochemical mechanisms of immunodeficiency disease. Patients admitted to the Shock and Trauma Unit will be studied in an effort to define the interrelation between airway pressure, FRC, shunt, cardiac output and distribution of pulmonary blood flow. Data will be collected which will allow a rational approach to therapy for posttraumatic patients experiencing pulmonary distress syndrome. A computer located within the Clinical Research Center will be used for the storage and analysis of the physiological data. These represent only a few of the more than 20 currently active research projects using the Center.